The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Were-Echidna Version)
(Later inside the house, Tawna, now wearing a long, flowing, fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown and fuchsia leggings, was in bed. She started to awaken when he noticed Amy, Sally, and Cosmo. The girls had already taken off their cloaks. And sitting next to her were Crash and Rapunzel) Tawna: (Weakly) Amy...? Sally...? Cosmo...? Amy: Shhh, it's all right, Mom, Dad. Sally: We're home. Cosmo: Safe and sound. (She then looked at her daughters smiling at her and Crash) Crash and Tawna: (Hug the girls) Oh, we thought we wouldn't see you all again. Amy: We missed you, too. Tawna: But the were-echidna, that werehog, and that werefox. How did you three escape? Amy: We didn't escape, Mom. Sally: (Nods her head) He let us go. Cosmo: My sisters do have a point. Crash: (In disbelief) That horrible were-echidna, werehog, and werefox? Amy: But the were-echidna's different now, Dad. His name is Knuckles. Sally: Yes. And he's changed somehow. Cosmo: It's true. Rapunzel: Your daughters told us on the way back here while Tawna was unconscious. Crash: (Looks at his daughters in calm surprise) Really? Girls: (Nods) Yes. Sally: And the werehog's name is Sonic actually. Cosmo: And Tails is the werefox. Amy: They were very sweet. Sally: And they were actually lonely and wanted friends. Cosmo: And we celebrated Christmas with them even. (Crash and Tawna, seeing the sincerity in their daughters' eyes, especially seeing the girls looking toward a wall with a loving soft sigh and soft smile, smiled softly) Crash: Amy, you, Sally, and Cosmo fell in love with them, didn't you? (The girls looked at Crash and Tawna in confusion) Tawna: Your father and I can see it in your eyes and the way you just sighed. Crash: And you see this Knuckles, this Sonic, and this Tails as more than just friends, right? (Smiling softly, the girls nods lightly) Girls: Yes. (Smiling softly, Crash took Amy's hand) Crash: Amy, if you, Sally, and Cosmo love them, then, you have our blessing to go back to them and tell them your feelings. (Calmly surprised at first, the girls got happy calmly) Tawna: Never mind us. You got me home. But what's important is to go to the ones you love dearly. Crash: Rapunzel and I will take care of him in your absence. Rapunzel: You can count on us. (The girls smiled softly and nods) Girls: Okay. Amy: Ironically, we made a new promise to them that we'll return immediately to cheer them up after we helped you. (Crash, Tawna, and Rapunzel smiled softly, glad to hear that. Just then, the bag Amy took shook a bit before a familiar dizzy bunny with the mirror came out) Sofia: Hi. (She got into Sally's arms as she chuckled) Sally: Oh.... A stowaway. Crash: (Pets Sofia) Oh, hello there. We didn't expect to see you again. Tawna: Tell me about it. Amy: (Realizing) Oh! Rapunzel, this is Sofia the female bunny, another friend we made back at the castle. Rapunzel: (Smiling) And she looks cute! (Sofia smiled to Rapunzel softly and then turned to the girls with a soft smile) Sofia: (To Amy) Amy, I overheard your conversation. Do you really mean your promise to Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails and that you, Sally, and Cosmo love them? Sally: (Giggles) Oh, of course we do, Sofia. Cosmo: And we keep true to our promises. (Sofia smiled, glad to hear that. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. After Sally puts Sofia down and ushered her to stay hidden to which she nods in agreement, Amy opened the door with her sisters following, noticing Marvin) Amy: Can we help you? Marvin: I've come to collect your parents, Miss Rose, Miss Acorn, and Miss Seedrian. Girls: (Confused) Our parents? Marvin: Oh, don't worry. We'll keep him and the professor in good hands. (Then, the group gasped, noticing the "Asylum of Loons" carriage with a mob outside with Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles grinning cruelly in the shadows. Even the good villagers were there to protest that idea) Cosmo: Great, just what we don't need. An angry mob that wants them locked up! Sally: (Angrily) Our parents are not crazy! Amy: (Angrily) Don't you know that? Barnyard Dawg: Oh yeah? Scratch: Then why were they raving like lunatics? Grounder: Yes, why? Coconuts: We all heard them, didn't we? Mob: Yeah!/They're crazy!/Throw them in! Good villagers: Don't lock them up!/Spare them! Amy: Now wait a minute! (Then, two asylum guards came out of the carriage while the girls blocked the way) Sally: No, we won't let you! Cosmo: So go away! (Crash, Tawna, and Rapunzel came outside, looking curious) Crash: Girls? Tawna: What's going on? (The three gasped in surprise at what they're seeing as well) Rapunzel: Go back inside, Tawna! (But unfortunately, the followers noticed them and Barnyard Dawg spoke up with an evil smirk) Barnyard Dawg: (Smirks evilly) Hey, Crash, you and Tawna tell us again, old man. How big were those three monsters in this castle? Girls: (Shocked) What?! Crash: (Ignoring) He.... He, the werehog, and the werefox were enormous. More like eight to nine feet tall. But ask our daughters! They just informed us that they're actually lonely, but friendly! (To their daughters) Right? Girls: (Nods) Yes! Tawna: Even some of our villager friends believe us! Good villagers: Yeah! (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' followers only laughed at her) Barnyard Dawg: You gotta be really crazy to cook that story up! Crash: But it's true! Tawna: Why won't you believe us?! (The asylum guards only grabbed Crash and Tawna) Marvin: Please make the two leave the premises. Crash and Tawna: (Struggles) No, let go! Please! Cosmo: Mom! Dad! Amy: No! You can't do this! (The Martian, ignoring her, walked away while her two sisters looked on hopelessly) Sally: This isn't good. (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then came up to them, placing their hands on Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's shoulders respectively) Eggman: Poor girls. Vanitas: It's a shame about their parents. Mephiles: Indeed. Sally: You know they're are not crazy, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles. Right? Eggman: Hmmm, I'll tell you what. I'll clear up this misunderstand. Amy: (Smiles) Oh, thank you so much. Sally: (Realizing slowly) Guys, wait, I think I know what's hap.... Vanitas: (Interrupts) Under one condition, though.... Mephiles: We'll do it, if.... Girls: (Concerned) If what? Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: (Grins evilly) If you three will marry us. Girls: (Shocked) What?! Eggman: Just one word, Amy. Vanitas: That's all it takes, Sally. Mephiles: It's as simple as that, Cosmo. Amy: (Frowns, shoves Eggman away from her) Oh, never! Sally: (Angrily, shoves Vanitas away from her) Forget you! Cosmo: Impertinent pigs! (She slaps Mephiles across the face, much to his disgust) Eggman: (Walking away) Fine! Vanitas: Have it your way. Mephiles: So, forget your mother and father! (The girls realized something and went back inside as Rapunzel stayed outside. Just as Crash and Tawna were almost in the carriage, the girls came out with Amy carrying the mirror) Amy: (Determined) Our parents are not crazy and we'll prove it! (Everyone looked at them as Amy looked at the mirror) Amy: Show me Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails! (The mirror glowed before she faced it toward the crowd. Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, and their followers gasped at the image of the roaring brokenhearted were-echidna, werehog, and werefox) Crash: You see? That's them my wife and I were telling you about! Tawna: Now release us! (The guards did so in calm surprise as Crash and Tawna returned to the good guy group) Flynn: (To the followers) There's your proof, you barbarians! Sally: Neither he, this werehog, and this werefox are harmful. Cosmo: They may look dangerous. Amy: But they're kind and gentle. Sally: That's right! They're just lonely and wanted friends. Amy: And they're our friends. Cosmo: Just like we, Mom, and Dad said. (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, listening to the whole thing, softened a bit, starting to believe them. Then Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles came up to Amy, Sally, and Cosmo with a sneering look) Eggman: (Sneeringly) You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster echidna, that monster hedgehog, and that monster fox. Vanitas: (Sneeringly) That's right. Mephiles: (Sneeringly) I agree. Amy: (Glares) Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails are not monsters, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles! You three are! Sally: (Glares) And if there's someone who's crazy, it's you three! Cosmo: (Glares) I totally agree with my big sisters! (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles got angry at that insult and Eggman snatched the mirror from Amy) Eggman: (To the followers and villagers) These girls are just as crazy as the humanoid bandicoots! Mephiles: They say this were-echidna, werehog, and werefox are their friends? Crash: (Angered) No, they're not, you no-good mighty maniacs! Tawna: (Angered) My husband is right! You give our daughter back the mirror and then you can go! (The good villagers gasped at Crash and Tawna's protest and declaration while Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles ignored Crash and Tawna) Vanitas: We've hunted wild beasts and we've seen what they can do. Eggman: Those monsters will take away your children! (The ones with the children gasped, holding them dearly while the good villagers got angry at the accusation, for they believe the girls since they're friends with them) Vanitas: They'll come after them in the night! Girls: What? No! Mane Seven and Stallion Seven: They're lying! Spike and Ember: Don't listen to them! Eggman: We're not safe until their heads are mounted on our wall. Vanitas: Forget the bandicoot couple! Mephiles: I say we kill the beasts! (The followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, shouted in agreement) King K. Rool: We're not safe until they're dead Concerned man: They'll come stalking us at night Female villager: Set to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetite (Bowser placed his hand onto her shoulder) Bowser: They'll wreak havoc on our village if we let them wander free (The dark boy snatched the torch Bowser had) Eggman: So it's time to take some action, guys Vanitas and Mephiles: It's time to follow us (Vanitas tossed it to the haystack, setting it on fire as the followers cheered) Eggman: Through a mist, through a wood Vanitas: Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Mephiles: Say a prayer, and we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: It's three beasts They've got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive claws, killer claws for the ''fee'' Hear them roar, see them foam But we're not coming home till they're dead Good and dead Kill the beasts (Just then, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo ran to them, trying to get the mirror back, but Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles grabbed each their arms) Amy: We won't let you do that! Eggman: If you're not with us, you're against us! Vanitas: Bring those miserable bandicoots! Mephiles: And the good villagers on their side! (Just then, the cellar door was opened up before Crash, Tawna, and the good villagers were brought to it) Crash: Get your hands off of us! Hiro: Hey, watch it! (They were tossed inside) Eggman: We can't let you warn the monsters now! Vanitas: That's right! Mephiles: Indeed! (He closed and locked the door as Amy, Sally, and Cosmo tried banging on it) Girls: Let us out! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, feeling bad for the three girls, tried to reason with Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles) Scratch: Robotnik, Vanitas, Mephiles, with all due respect.... Eggman: (Savagely) Do you want to be next?! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts shook their heads no fearfully) Grounder: (Fearfully) No, sir! Coconuts: (Fearfully) And I don't want to mop up the dungeon. (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then turned to their followers) Vanitas: We'll rid of the village of those monsters! Mephiles: You with us?! Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: I am! (I am!) (Eggman turned to the mirror) Eggman: Show us the way to the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox's castle! (The mirror glowed and showed the way) Vanitas: Now we're getting somewhere! Mephiles: Excellent! (Then, the followers began grabbing their weapons while unknown to them, Sofia watched from inside at the window) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Light your torch, mount your horse (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles grabbed their cloaks, placing them on and then climbed onto their horses) Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: Screw your courage to the stinking place Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: We're counting on Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles to lead the way (They then led the followers toward the castle) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see every day (The rest of the villagers left behind waved good luck as they passed by) Barnyard Dawg: It's three beasts One as tall as a mountain Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: (Whispering) But we fear the wrong monsters are released Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Sally forth, tallyho Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord, and here we go (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then looked back at the followers) Eggman: We'll go up to that castle and bring back their heads! Vanitas: That's right! Mephiles: Definitely! (Back in the cellar, the girls tried opening the door without success) Gogo: Okay, it's official. Sally: We can't get out and warn Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails at all. Cosmo: But we have to find a way out and warn them! Amy: (Crying) I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, Dad. It's just that... Tawna: (Soothingly) No, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. Crash: Your mother's right, Amy. We're sorry that we didn't know this was gonna happen. Amy: (Sniffling) I know, Mom, Dad. I know. Sally: Girls, Mother, Father, guys, what do we do now? Hiro: (Hugs Sally) Now, now. We'll think of something to get out. Flynn: Just stay confident. Rapunzel: And chin up! (Sofia, outside, looked sadly before sighing at the scene at the window. Then, she noticed a familiar invention on a hilltop, grinning with an idea. In the woods, the followers continued on) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: We don't like what we don't understand In fact, it scares us And those monsters are mysterious at least Bring your guns, bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives (They cut a tree down before it was picked up like a battering ram before heading to the castle) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: We'll kill the beasts (Lightning flashed and it started raining as that happened. Inside the castle library, the servants watched the worried Daffy pacing around) Daffy: I knew it! We were fools to get our hopes up. Rev: (Sighs) We'd be better off if they never came in the first place. Bia: Don't say that! (Just then, they noticed Banjo chittering to the window) Bugs: What is it, boy? Rev: Could it be them? Lola: Is it them? (They looked out the window before they gasped, noticing Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, and their followers) Rev: Farliforlonza, we have intruders! Foghorn: Invaders! Bugs: And their leader's got the mirror! Daffy: Bugs and Lola, warn Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails immediately! (As he continued, he didn't notice the others gone while Bugs and Lola rushed to the West Wing) Daffy: (Frowns) If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me? (Just then, the door slammed closed, making the naked duck yelp, turning around. Outside, rain continued pouring while Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles looked at their followers) Eggman: Take whatever you can find. Vanitas: Whether valuable or not. Mephiles: But remember, those monsters are ours! (With that, they advanced to the castle while inside, the servants, except Bugs and Lola, rushed to the main doors) Servants: Hearts ablaze, banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger's just increased (Outside, the villains prepared to ram the door with the tree) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Raise the flag, sing the song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty strong men can't be wrong Let's kill the beasts (They bashed the door with the tree. With Bugs and Lola, they came into the doorway, finding Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails sadly looking out at the rose) Lola: Pardon us, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails. Bugs: We got bad news. Knuckles: (Sadly) Just go away. Sonic: (Sadly) Leave us be.... Tails: (Sadly) We don't want to be disturbed. Lola: But sires, the castle's under attack! Bugs: That's right! (Outside, the villains continued bashing the door) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (Inside, the servants continued trying to block the door) Rev: This is not working. Bia: Rev, we've got to do something about this! Rev: (Grins) Wait, I know! (The bashing continued outside) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (Back in the West Wing, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails sadly continued looking at the jar with the last rose petal on it and Bugs and Lola have left to help the other servants already) Tails: (Sadly) What should we do now? Knuckles: (Sighs sadly) It doesn't matter anymore.... Sonic: (Sadly) Let them come. (Outside, the bashing and chanting continued more) Followers, except Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Kill the beasts Kill the beasts Kill the beasts (The door was finally barged down. Once inside, the villains looked around the place, not noticing the servants were disguised as random objects. After another step, Rev, removing the head lamp, shouted) Rev: Now, everyone! (With that, the servants threw off their disguises and the lights turned on, with the battle against the followers commencing. José hit Dr. N. Gin with his umbrella while Panchito hit Dr. N. Tropy in the gut. As the battle continued, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles continued on alone after Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails. Back at Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's home outside, Sofia was starting up the invention. When it activated, the bunny happily got on and pulled a string, making it whistle) Sofia: Here we go! (The contraption was driven toward the cellar doors while inside, the group looked through the window with confusion) Crash: What the devil? (Just then, their eyes widened as the machine came closer and closer to them) Crash: Everyone, look out! (Quickly, they ducked and covered. The machine cut the door to pieces before it fell over, exploding. When they came out of their hiding spots, they noticed Sofia hanging upside down by the spring) Sofia: You guys gotta try this.... (Back at the castle, a few servants were tossing food toward Wendy O. Koopa. She glared, grabbing a shovel before hearing a voice) Bugs: (Voice-over) Up here, doc! (She looked up, noticing Bugs, Lola, and the bunnies about to pour some hot tea) Bugs: Now! (The tea was poured onto Wendy by the rabbits as she screamed, running off. As Pete chased Shining Armor, Cadence jumped down, singing a high note and landing on Pete. With Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles, they busted down another door, preparing to use the arrow, but frowned at the empty room before continuing. Back in the foyer, Donald tripped Pete, making him tumble to a closet where Cadence placed on before he was tossed into a dress. He screamed, leaving the place) Donald: Serves you right! (Rev and Foghorn, meanwhile, were backing away from Barnyard Dawg, holding his flaming torch toward them. Then, Daffy, wearing a Napoleon hat, came out of the stairs, laughing before tossing a bomb at Denzel Q. Crocker, knocking him out. Just then, he noticed Rev and Foghorn in trouble before he slid on the banister, pointing a knife toward the dark boy before he was poked in the rear, screaming. At the forest, Amy, Sally, Cosmo, Crash, Tawna, in her robe and slippers over her nightgown since they're in a hurry, Sofia, and the good villagers rode on Maximus and the wagon toward the castle. Back at the foyer, Bia was about to be crushed by Snively. Rev goes to help when....) Scratch: Hey! Need help? Grounder: Then never fear! Coconuts: The one and only Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are here! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts then helped Rev kick Snively's rear with his feet, making him yelp. Coconuts then pushed Snively away, freeing Bia. Bia then recovered and hugged Rev gratefully and happily) Bia: Thanks, Rev and guys. Scratch: (Giving a thumb's up) No problem. Grounder: The girls touched us about those three creatures. Coconuts: And we want to help you guys instead. (Then he, Scratch, and Grounder joined in the fight with the servants. With Banjo, he ran with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, carrying Bokkun's right boot as they with Sleet, Dingo, Bokkun, and Barnyard Dawg. Just then, the Badniks and squirrel were cornered in the kitchen) Barnyard Dawg: (smirks) No place to run to anymore.... Especially you, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, you three traitors.... (Then, on Banjo's cue, the drawer with sharp objects opened up before the stove, with Tech standing in front of it, was set ablaze as the normal-looking coyote laughed maniacally. Panicking, the followers quickly ran for their lives, heading back to town with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts walking out casually with smug smiles while the servants inside cheered to one another) Foghorn: Kudos to that robotic chicken, that robotic mole, and that robotic monkey for helping us! Daffy: And as for those jerks, stay out! (Foghorn then French kissed the naked duck's cheeks, much to his annoyance before slapping the naked rooster slightly) Coming up: The finale; Will Amy, Sally, and Cosmo save Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails from being killed by Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles and confess their love on time before the last petal falls? Only fate will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies